Homeless heart
by XAXRX
Summary: Lilly writes a song for oliver. Jennette mccurdys' version of Homeless heart


Lilly closed her eyes and grips the guitar in her hands.

She took a deep breathe.

She was finally going to show everyone her voice.

Mainly Oliver.

He was always so hypnotized by Mileys beautiful voice.

She was always filled with envy.

It was her turn this time.

She had Olivers full attention.

It was the schools fund raiser.

"And now," She heard Mr. K say on the stage. "The wonderful Lilly Truscott!"

She heard cheering.

'This is it.' She though as she walked out on stage.

The cheering died down as she took her seat in front of the microphone.

She looked and spotted Oliver in the first row.

Miley was no where to be found, which means all of Olivers attention would for once, be on Lilly.

Then she looked at the piano off the stage and to the right side.

The drama teacher sat there taking one more look at the tune before she put them into place ready to play.

Lilly sighed again.

"I hope you know this is for you." Lilly said once she began playing her acoustic.

The teacher started following her.

_Lonesome stranger  
With a crowd around you  
I see who you are _

_You joke, they laugh  
Till the show is over  
Then you fall so hard_

_If you're needing  
A soul-to-soul connection  
I'll run to your side _

Lilly was holding onto the guitar the best she could.

She was glad she was sitting because by now, she would have fallen.

She was looking at Oliver.

His eyes were round in shock.

Maybe her voice wasn't as good as she thought it was.

She was hoping she was wrong.

_When you're lost in the dark  
When you're out in the cold  
When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart _

Lilly almost chocked up in that last verse.

She needed to keep going.

_Open close me  
Leave your secrets with me  
I can ease your pain_

_And my arms will be  
Just like walls around you  
Come in from the rain_

_If you're running  
In the wrong direction  
I will lead you back _

She heard the piano playing and looked at the teacher.

It looked like she was crying?

Was her singing that bad?

She didn't care.

This was for Oliver and Oliver only.

No one else mattered.

_When you're lost in the dark  
When you're out in the cold  
When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

_Broken  
Shattered like a mirror  
In a million pieces  
Sooner or later  
You've got to find  
Something someone  
To find you and save you _

The volume on the guitar and the piano lowered until it was silent.

Then it picked back up again very loud.

_When you're lost in the dark  
When you're out in the cold  
When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

_When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

_I'll be a home to your homeless heart _

Lilly quietly ended the song and hoped off stage.

She put her guitar down on a chair before running out to the front of the school.

Oliver probably was embarrassed if he knew it was for him.

But this was Oliver he was probably completely clueless.

He was probably deaf by her horrible voice.

Besides he hated country.

Why, WHY did she write a country song for him!

She leaned against the wall in front of the school and sat down, putting her arms around her legs and her face in her knees.

She ruined it.

* * *

Oliver watched in awe as she was singing.

Her voice was amazing.

It made him have a new eye to country music.

But he was snapped out of it when the sweet melody ended.

He saw Lilly drop her guitar on a chair and run towards the front of the school.

Why was she running?

He walked after her.

He heard the front doors to the school slam shut.

She walked out of them and saw Lilly leaning against a wall head in her knees crying.

* * *

"Lilly?" She heard someone next to her say.

She looked up and saw beautiful brown eyes.

She stood up putting her hands in front of her to stop Oliver from getting closer.

"O-Oliver! I-I'm fine! Go back inside!"

Oliver walked closer.

"Oliver please don't come closer!"

"Lilly," Oliver said ignoring her.

"I know, I know I have a horrible voice please don't tell me!"

He stopped.

"You really think you have a horrible voice?" He asked shocked.

Lilly nodded and put her hands down.

"Lilly,"

"Oliver please! It was my fault I wrote that for you. And I know you hate country and my voice sounds like a dying walrus, but please don't say anything! Just go back inside!"

Oliver was silent as Lilly put her hands over her mouth realizing what she said.

"You wrote that for me?" Oliver asked.

Lilly nodded.

"wow." Oliver whispered.

"I know I know! Oliver just please leave me alone!"

He started to walk forward as Lilly put her hands back up and started to walk backwards into a wall.

"Ow!" She said as her head hit hit.

She used one of her hands to shield the spot on her head where she hit it.

Oliver kept walked forward forcing Lilly to stay by the wall.

He leaned in.

"You have a beautiful voice."

He said before kissing her.

When he finally pulled away. They both sighed.

"I love you." Oliver said.

"I love you."

* * *

_**A/N: I'm just full of updates today! It all started at 10AM! WOW! I love writing cute Oliver one-shots. This one is by far my favorite. I've been obsessed with this song ever since I heard Jennette Mccurdy sing it.**_

_**I had to write this for Loliver!**_

_**And YES LILLY GETS THE VOICE SHE DESERVES! ITS NOT FAIR THAT MILEY AND OLIVER HAVE VOICES! (I say voices because I love Olivers signing I really don't like Mileys)**_

_**YES! LOLIVER AWESOMENESS!!!!**_


End file.
